


The Cat and the Riddler

by fullmoonrisin



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Batman AU, Bloodplay, F/F, NSFW, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4441355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmoonrisin/pseuds/fullmoonrisin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plotless Batman AU Shoot smut basically</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat and the Riddler

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Twitter friends. I left y'all some easter eggs in this one. Can you find them? 
> 
>  
> 
> This one goes to Pats.

The streets of Gotham were thick as usual with the grime of the criminal underbelly. Rain poured down as the occasional errant siren could be heard, and lord knows where the bat was lurking under the moonlight. And high above the usual light night chaos two figures were intertwined, wrestling for dominance on a rooftop high above the city.

Neither could remember where their rivalry began. For all intents and purposes they were on the same side, but from the moment they laid eyes on each other there was a certain force that both attracted them to each other and repelled them. Root, known to most as the Riddler, took immense pleasure in goading the Catwoman and pushing her buttons. In return, Sameen enjoyed trying to beat that insufferable smirk off of the lanky brunette's face.

And Root gave as much as she took.

It surprised Sameen to learn that Root was actually quite a skilled fighter; a fact that only added to the thrill of their encounters. And so they traded punches, kicks, and verbal jabs until a time when violence gave way to something different…

The rain continued to beat down mercilessly on the spandex clad women as they struggled to gain the upperhand in their embrace. The Catwoman was as unforgiving as her reputation as she pinned Root to the rooftop in a firm hold. Her lips were savage against the other woman's, lips, tongue, and teeth bearing down with the same ferocity as her fists in a fight. Root gave as much as she took in this area as well.

Her teeth nipped at Sameen's jaw, her hands ripped at the hair peeking out from under Shaw's cowl, and her hips grinded seductively against Shaw's as she sought relief from the tension. The action caused Shaw to lower her guard just enough for Root to flip them over and gain the edge, coming to sit triumphantly on top of the other woman's hips and gasping when Shaw thrusted sharply upward.

The Catwoman's eyes lit up with excitement as Root reached into a pocket and produced a small, but very sharp, kunai knife. Her breath sped up and she could almost hear the blood rushing through her veins at the sight of that smirk and the knife being lower to the exposed skin of her face.

"You look a bit surprised." Root commented, running the blade along the length of Shaw's face in a teasing manner. She sighed and closed her eyes at the coolness of it against her skin. "Did you think you were the only one who liked to play with sharp things?"

Shaw's only response was to dig the clawed fingers of her gloves deep into Root's thighs, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from the woman above her. She smiled with satisfaction as Root retaliated by dragging the blade down the length of her face and drawing blood to the surface of the skin. She didn't stop there. Sameen felt the blade drag down to the material of her outfit and could hear the ripping before her chest began to get wet from the rain.

"You were far too dressed for the occasion." Was Root's simple response to the raised eyebrow she received.

"That's fine, but…" Shaw flipped them over in one swift move so that she was back on top. "You should know I don't bottom for anybody." The dark tone in her voice and the wry glint in her eye that was as bright as the lightning proved an intoxicating combination and Root was almost tempted to let the woman tear her to pieces, but she shook her head just as Shaw brought her claws up and tore through Root's own outfit. The knife that was still in her hand slid down Shaw's torso, leaving a trail of crimson in its wake and Shaw shuddered at the contact.

Root leaned up to lick at the blood trail on her face and followed it over to her ear. "That may be true, but it's still my turn to fuck you."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sameen Shaw by day and expert thief by night.

Catwoman had gained expert knowledge of just about every nook of Gotham city, and Sameen Shaw the private investigator put that knowledge to great use.

Her current clients had hired her to investigate illegal dumping into the ocean, and the biggest lead at the moment pointed to a cryogenics research facility: ShinchCo. Cryogenics Labs, a rival to Victor Fries' own research efforts. That was how she found herself face to face with a very familiar pair of big, brown, doe eyes and the most amused expression she'd ever seen.

Clearing her throat, she decided that it was best to get straight to business. "Root—"

"Keep it down." Root's eyes darted around the office. "It's Samantha Groves here."

"Right." Shaw sighed, with a roll of her eyes. "Could I speak to you in private, Ms. Groves?"

The smirked she received couldn't have been more devilish as Root readily acquiesced with a quick 'of course' and stood from her desk. Shaw furrowed her brow, having absolutely no idea why the woman seemed so suddenly giddy.

So off they went. Root led Shaw through a set of double doors and began a tour that the investigator hadn't really asked for, though she did have to admit that the sight of Root in that pristine white lab coat was kinda hot.

Root took them through several areas and explained everything to her with great enthusiasm, though she had to admit it was all Greek to her—she knew next to nothing about cryogenics. There was one room of pods with frozen animals on display; some naturally capable of hibernating in frozen conditions, and others apparently genetically modified to be able to go into cryogenic stasis. That actually was kinda cool, though she couldn't imagine how that research would be applied. Eventually they made their way back into one of the "ice rooms" where all of the cryogenic technology is stored and tested and Root went to lock the door, lest anyone interrupt a serious conversation.

"This is neat. What's it do?"

Root whirled around to the sight of Shaw holding a stray ice gun of the same type created by Mr. Freeze himself and rushed to put her hand out to keep her from pointing it anywhere.

"I'd…put that down if I were you."

Shaw visibly deflated with disappointment but Root leaned in and spoke conspiratorially, "but I can get you intimately acquainted with some other neat gadgets.

Minutes later they were both a heaving, panting, sweaty mess reduced to nothing more than their underwear. Root had Shaw pinned to a wall and, as promised, was holding an unactivated freeze grenade to her skin. Sameen was surprised to find that it was as cold to the touch as a real block of ice and the contrast between the coldness and the warmth of Root's mouth thrilled her.

Root continued her slow torture, leaving a trail all the way down to the panty line where the muscles spasmed involuntarily against the cold. Shaw's head thumped back against the wall as Root kneeled in front of her and brought her lips to her soaking panties.

"So, what was it you wanted to ask me about?" Root questioned playfully as she pulled one of Shaw's legs over her shoulder.

Shaw's face screwed up in confusion and she wracked her brains, trying to form a coherent thought that was about something other than that thing Root was doing with her tongue.

Talk? Talk? She was sure she came here for something, but who can have a serious conversation at a time like this? Her eyes rolled back into her head and she ignored Root's protests of having to 'walk around at work like this' as her fingers clawed against every bit of skin she could reach.

Suddenly, the feeling of Root's tongue was replaced by a distinct coldness and she let out a ragged breath at the suddenness of it. It spread, higher and higher into her core and she let out a low growl as Root pulled the device out only to put it back again in a painfully slow movement.

Good God she was going to die…

Gasping, she remembered the question that had been on her mind when she arrived.

"What…what do you know…about illegal dumping?"

Root looked coyly up at her making no move to stop her actions between Shaw's legs.

"Lots of companies do it, Sweetie." She winked, "I'm afraid you'll have to be more specific."

More specific?

She could hardly get a word out as it was!

As the thrusting continued, Shaw squeezed her eyes shut desperately trying to come up with a response. Root hit a particularly sensitive spot and she bit back a moan. She absolutely would not give this woman the satisfaction of hearing that sound.

"Jesus."

"No, Root, but Jesus works too."

Shaw fixed her with the most menacing glare she could in that moment and yanked at her hair in retaliation.

"I wasn't asking about all companies." Root's mouth on her clit as the grenade finds her g-spot derails her train of thought for another moment and she barely manages to pant out. "I'm…asking…about…yours."

Root shrugs in a manner that is entirely too innocent and punctuates her words with thrust that are even more forceful than before.

"People come in…they take our waste…and they go. You can't expect a girl to know what happens after that."

Any further question Sameen might've had was lost entirely to a blinding white light behind her eyelids as she spasmed against the wall under skillful touches. And maybe that was exactly Root's plan all along. She did little to hide a scheming smile that played on her lips as she stood back to survey her handiwork.


End file.
